Did Ronnie do it? third chapter up
by MRLV
Summary: Script version, Ronnie is questioned by the Police about the death of her father. What will happen?
1. Ronnie is questioned

Don't own the characters unless I add anyone original. First time doing a Ronnie script.

First part

Scene 1- The Police Station

Inspector: (presses a button on the tape recorder). Nine thirty AM saturday. Interview with the deceased's daughter, Miss Veronica Mitchell.

Ronnie: Why am I here? Shouldn't you be trying to find who killed him?

Inspector: You were the person who found the body. We have to ask you questions.

Ronnie: Not because you think I did it? (suspicious)

Inspector: Maybe you did. We have to check every option.

Ronnie: What have people been saying to you? (shouts)

Inspector: We heard a couple of things.

Ronnie: Like what? Tell me!!! Tell me!!!

Inspector: I suggest you calm down Miss Mitchell. This isn't looking good on your character.

Ronnie: (folds her arms and looks away). Yes I found the body. (looks back round and leans her elbows on the table). But it doesn't mean it was me who did it.

Inspector: We have to suspect everyone.

Ronnie: You want to know what happened? We had an argument the other day. He pushed me into the bar and...(looks down)

Inspector: And?

Ronnie: I lost my baby.

Inspector: I am sorry to hear that Miss Mitchell. That must have been very hard for you. He was your father.

Ronnie: My father...My Father wouldn't do this to me. He is nothing to me.

Inspector: Is that why you killed him?

Ronnie: Don't try this with me, turning everything against me. Making out that I'm the bad guy here! (shouts and stands up).

He killed my baby.

Inspector: We know.

Ronnie: No you don't know (getting angry and emotional). He killed my daughter. My little girl who came searching for me...The girl I had not seen in years. She died...He killed her.

Inspector: These are very serious accusations Miss Mitchell.

Ronnie: Yes...I know. But it is his fault she is dead. He did this. He has ruined my life.

Inspector: Miss Mitchell...What do you mean he killed her? Can you explain?

Ronnie: Yes...He...He told her I didn't want her. He told her that I would be pushed over the edge if she told me.

Inspector: But you said he killed her.

Ronnie: She ran away from me. I didn't believe her...he denied everything.

She ran into the road...She got hit by a car. I held her as she died in my arms. My baby died in my arms.

Inspector: Sit down Miss Mitchell.

Ronnie: (sits down) Ask anyone in my family. Ask Janine. Everyone knows how evil he was. He was pure evil.

Inspector: But so far you had the most motive.

Ronnie: It is not my fault he is dead. I didn't do anything.

Inspector: What did you see when you found him?

Ronnie: I found him as he was...I didn't touch anything...But all our fingerprints are on that bust.

Inspector: We'll get to the bottom of this.

Ronnie: Can I go now?

Inspector: (nods) We'll get back to you.

Ronnie: (stands up and walks out)

Roxy: Ronnie...(runs up to her and hugs her). Are you alright?

Ronnie: I'm fine.

Roxy: No you're not. I can't believe he did this. I can't believe everything that has happened was because of him. But...He was our Dad...

Ronnie: (shrugs) Not to me he wasn't.

Roxy: Ronnie...Don't say that.

Ronnie: I can't believe you are still standing up for him!

Roxy: I'm not standing up for what his done. But he's family...We can't just pretend he never existed.

Ronnie: Can't I? Just watch me (storms out of the police station).

Jack: Ronnie?

Ronnie: (walks past him)

Jack: Ronnie?!!!

Ronnie: Leave me alone Jack. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

Jack: (grabs her arm gently) Just wait.

Ronnie: What part of I want to be alone don't you understand?

Jack: How did it go?

Ronnie: Badly. Really Jack...I just want some time to myself. I'll come over later.

Jack: (kisses Ronnie's head). Okay, don't do anything stupid.

Ronnie: (nods and walks to Dot's).

Sam: (sitting on the sofa).

Ronnie: (sees Sam) What's she doing here?

Peggy: Now darling...We didn't tell you for a reason.

Ronnie: (walks into the kitchen).

Sam: I'll deal with this Mum. (follows Ronnie)

Ronnie: (rests her hands back against the counter). You have a nerve...You made me lose my money. If it wasn't for you Dad wouldn't have got his grubby hands on our home. If it wasn't for you we would have had the money to stay open. But no...It's always about you isn't it Sam? Doesn't matter what happens to anyone else.

Sam: I didn't know he was going to do that. He said he'd help me out. (crying)

Ronnie: Help you out? Wait...Dad told you to go didn't he? He told you to leave? He planned this...He planned all of this. You were just another bit in the game darling...And now because you were so stupid, he has won. He got the Vic...He is dead and I am the prime suspect.

Sam: I'm so sorry.

Ronnie: (slaps Sam) That is just a little of the pain I am feeling right now.

More to come please review xxx


	2. Sam is arrested

Ronnie: (back at Dot's) I didn't kill him.

Roxy: I know.

Ronnie: So you believe me?

Roxy: Yes Ronnie, I do. That shouldn't suprise you. I mean...I am your sister afterall. I know how much you loved him.

Ronnie: He was our Dad...No matter what he had done.

Sam: (about to get into a taxi)

Police: Samantha Mitchell...You are under arrest.

Sam: (looks round and steps away from the car).

Peggy: (runs into Dot's living room) They've arrested Sam.

Ronnie: For bail jumping or for killing our Dad?

Peggy: I don't know. We need to help her.

Ronnie: What...And lose my money again. I don't think so auntie Peg.

Roxy: Ronnie's right...Sam's on her own this time.

Phil: (walks into the room) Did I hear right?

Peggy: Phil...Phil, you'll help Sam out wont yah?

Phil: With what? We're broke. (sits down on an armchair and sighs).

At the police station

Sam: I know I shouldn't have run...

Officer: This isn't just about you missing your court date and going on the run Miss Mitchell.

Sam: Then what's it about?

Officer: What did you think of Archie Mitchell?

Sam: My uncle?

Officer: And stepdad.

Sam: Yes...We got on alright. Look...Go find who killed him cause it weren't me.

Officer: We just want to know the facts.

Sam: There's nothing to tell.

Officer: So you didn't hate him?

Sam: No...But I do now.

Officer: And why is that?

Sam: Because he's torn our whole bleeding family apart!

Officer: No other reason? Nothing between just you and him? Nothing he did to hurt you?

Sam: I don't know what you are implying...But no.

Officer: Very well. We will talk to you again later. For now you are going to a holding room.

Sam: What? Can't I get out or something?

Officer: With your record I doubt they'd even consider giving you bail. Plus...Your family isn't in the situation to give you money, are they?

Sam: (stands up) I can't stay here...

Officer: Well you have to. Take Miss Mitchell to the holding cell. (walks out)

Back at Dot's

Peggy: I am so worried about Sam.

Ronnie: She's a big girl Mum. She can take care of herself. She may be in there a long while. The fact is that she had a lot against Dad too.

Peggy: Ronnie...Don't...She's my little girl.

Ronnie: She's not little anymore. Are you forgetting that she made me lose my money? Dad helped her leave...When she found out what he was really up to she would have snapped.

Peggy: If you ask me I'd go after Janine. She was the one he screwed over...And don't forget about Barry. I always thought she was guilty.

Roxy: Can we just talk about something else please? It's doing my head right in (walks out).

Phil: I have to go. Ben will want to be picked up from school. See you later.

Peggy: What a mess. (sits down)

Ronnie: Well we'll have to get out of it. Wont we? (smiles and takes Peggy's hand).

Peggy: (smiles and gently taps Ronnie's hand)


	3. Ronnie still wants a baby

The next day at Dot's

Ronnie: (sits down with breakfast) Heard from Sam yet?

Roxy: No. Nore has auntie Peg.

Ronnie: Do you think Sam did it?

Roxy: It's possible...I'd rather not point the finger at anyone.

Ronnie: I didn't tell you exactly what happened the night he died.

Roxy: Ronnie...You aren't going to tell me you did him in, right?

Ronnie: No, no...Of course I'm not. I just mean...More happened then what I said.

Roxy: Alright well...Spit it out then.

Ronnie: I went to see Dad...He...He told me some things. He then chucked me out onto the street. Exactly like I did to Daniel. And he said 'remember this spot'. Now all I can think about is that night. If only I would have believed her...

Roxy: Ronnie...It wasn't your fault okay. If dad would have let her tell you earlier...

Ronnie: I need some air (wipes her eyes and walks towards the front door).

Roxy: I'm coming with you.

Ronnie: I want to go on my own Roxy.

Roxy: I'm not leaving you alone while you're in this state.

Ronnie: Roxy...I'm not going to top myself.

Roxy: Ronnie, I want to keep an eye on you. We've both had a bad week. We need to stick together.

Ronnie: (her eyes well up and she leans back against the door). Why me?

Roxy: Ronnie (goes to touch her sisters face).

Ronnie: (moves her face to the side) Why do I always lose the one thing that I want.

Roxy: Are you talking about Dad or the baby?

Ronnie: A child...I had the chance with Daniel...And then with this new baby. But because of everything...I'll never have the chance.

Roxy: Ronnie...You have plenty of time for a baby. You can still have one.

Ronnie: Plenty of time? I'm not getting any younger...If it doesn't happen soon, then what?

Roxy: I don't know. How about adoption?

Ronnie: I want my own baby, not somebody elses.

Roxy: It might be your only option.

Ronnie: I need some air (opens the door and walks out, slamming the door behind her).


End file.
